


a little piece of heaven, right here where you are

by philindas



Series: what did my arms do before they held you [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Flynn leave Vivienne with Jake and Cassandra to babysit for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little piece of heaven, right here where you are

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some silly, pointless fluff that I needed to get out. Title from the song Heaven (Little by Little) by Theory of a Deadman. Happy 2016, everybody!

“Maybe we should stay in tonight,” Eve frets, wringing her hands together as she paced the hallway. Flynn said nothing, letting Vivienne play with his tie as he smiled in amusement at his wife. “It’s not too late to cancel-”

“Yes it is, Eve. Jake and Cassandra are on their way, we have tickets to that play you’ve been dying to see for six months, and Vivienne’s eaten, she’s happy, and everything will be fine,” Flynn reminds her calming, standing up and adjusting their daughter in his arms. “We’ve been planning this for weeks, and you need to get out of the house before you explode. _I_ need to get you out of the house before you explode.”

Eve sighed, shoulders sinking slightly as she stroked her fingers over Vivienne’s belly, lips curling upwards in amusement as the baby gurgled happily up at her. “But she’s so cute.”

“Good thing we get to keep her for the rest of our lives,” Flynn replies, and she rolls her eyes, mock-glaring at him as she fights off a smile. “It’s a couple of hours, and I haven’t taken you on a proper date since Vivienne was born. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Eve softens, blue eyes warm as she leans forward, catching his mouth with hers as her hand cups his cheek. “I love you.”

“I know,” he whispers back, and she kisses him again before the doorbell rings. “That’ll be Jake and Cassandra.”

She goes to get the door with Flynn trailing behind her; Cassandra launches herself at Eve the moment she’s in the door, and the tall blonde hugs her back easily as Jake shuts the door. He nods to Flynn with a smile, eyes already on Vivienne, and Flynn places her in his arms carefully.

“Whaddya been eating kid? I swear you’re twice the size you were yesterday,” Jake jokes, bouncing Vivienne lightly as the baby smiles up at him gummily, fists in her mouth. Eve rolls her eyes, arm around Cassandra’s shoulders.

“She’s eaten already, so she shouldn’t need a bottle for a while, but if she’s fussy before bed you can heat one of them up. You know our numbers, and I left the number for the restaurant and the theater in case you really need to reach us. We should be home around midnight, and we set up the spare room if you guys don’t feel like going home and would rather just sleep here,” Eve tells them, and they both nod as Cassandra moves over to Jake’s side, chin touching his shoulder briefly as she crinkled her nose down at her goddaughter.

“We’ve got this,” the redhead replied, beaming over at them. Flynn helped Eve into her coat, and they bent over the baby one last time to say goodbye before the Librarian gently tugged his wife out the door. The door shut with a quiet click, and Vivienne looked up at them thoughtfully. “I’ve never seen a baby with such blue eyes before.”

“They’re just gonna get bluer,” Jake tells her as they move into the living room. “You’ve seen Eve’s eyes, and all babies start with blue-hued eyes.”

“She looks so much like them both,” Cassandra remarked, settling beside Jake on the couch, fingers brushing gently over Vivienne’s sock-covered toes. “I’ve never liked babies but I can’t hate something so perfect.”

Jake laughed, shaking his head, adjusting Vivienne slightly as her eyes began to blink open slower and slower. “Maybe you just hadn’t met the right baby. You didn’t have any siblings, and your family’s pretty small. You didn’t grow up around ‘em.”

“True,” she answered, resting her head on the heel of her hand, elbow pushed into the back of the sofa as she curled her legs underneath herself. Vivienne gave a few soft, sleepy snuffles, burrowing deeper into Jake’s chest before she gave a deep sigh and drifted off to sleep, fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. “She’s just so small.”

“’S why we’re here,” Jake replies softly, looking over at her with one of her favorite half-smiles. “She’s got a whole list of people who’re watching out for her. Not to mention the best parents she could ever wish for.”

“I don’t know. I think we’d make pretty fierce competition. If we ever had kids,” Cassandra says with a shrug, avoiding his eyes as she adjusted one of Vivienne’s socks. Her skin flushes at the feel of Jake’s gaze on her and she ducks her head, tucking her hair behind her ear; she sighs softly when his hand comes up to touch hers, thumb touching her cheek gently.

“I think I’d like to find that out, some day,” he tells her once she’s tilted her face up to look at him, and she bites her lip, nodding furiously as she wipes away the tears she can’t quite hold back.

Jake flicks on the television as she curls up next to him, head on his shoulder; they’re midway through a show about fairytales when he nudges he gently. “Wanna hold her?”

Cassandra pales; Vivienne had been born over two months ago, but she’d only held her the once in the hospital, after Eve and Flynn had told her her name, and asked her to be her godmother. Jake notices, a small frown creasing his eyebrows before his face relaxes. “C’mere; I’ll show ya.”

Shifting, he carefully places the still-asleep Vivienne in the cradle of Cassandra’s arms, guiding her to steady her head as the baby nestled into her. She was warm and soft, and Cassandra could feel her little heartbeat against her forearm, and her breath caught in her chest. She felt Jake’s arm slip around her shoulders and she leaned into him, head slotting under his chin perfectly. “Thank you.”

He knew she wasn’t just thanking him for that moment, so he merely kissed the top of her head in response; her lips curled into a smile as they turned back to the show. It was quiet, and perfect, and the warm flush of happiness that settled over her was a feeling she could get used to.

-

Eve shuts the door behind them silently; she’s hanging up her coat when she hears the click of Flynn’s phone camera, and she creeps over to where he’s standing. Her face softens at the sight of Jake and Cassandra, fast asleep together on the couch, Vivienne contentedly sucking on her fingers in her carseat on the floor in front of them.

“We shouldn’t wake them,” she murmurs, her chin on Flynn’s shoulder, and he nods, fingers coming up to clutch hers gently. “I’ll get Viv, you turn the television off.”

Together they quietly gathered their daughter and left the two Librarians sound asleep, creeping up the stairs and curling up in their bed with their happy, wide awake baby girl between the two of them- which, in their opinion, was a perfect end to their night out.


End file.
